Couverts de fleurs de cerisier
by Stabbybabes
Summary: Drago Malefoy était résigné. Il savait. Il savait qu'il allait être jugé. Il savait qu'il allait être condamné. Et il savait qu'il le méritait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas pourtant, c'est qu'une personne allait intervenir en pleine audience pour lui épargner la prison et, que propose-t-elle comme sanction ? Le forcer à retourner à Poudlard ? Ah, forcément, venant de Granger...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

"Silence dans la salle s'il-vous-plait !" tonna le président du Magenmagot, un vieil homme à l'air sévère et aux traits tirés par un travail harassant. Lorsque le silence retomba, il reprit après un raclement de gorge. "Aujourd'hui, 17 août 1998, je déclare ouverte la dixième séance de jugement des crimes de guerre. Premier suspect," et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'accusé qui se ratatina un peu plus dans sa chaise de métal. Pour la première fois, il comprenait ce que ressentaient les animaux en cage. Il baissa les yeux, qu'importait leur identité, la séance serait la même. "Drago Malefoy", une murmure offusqué parcouru l'assemblée, un horrible descendant d'une horrible lignée " accusé de crime contre l'humanité, de discrimination, de non-assistance à personne en danger, d'association de malfaiteurs, de torture et enfin de meurtre."

Le silence qui pesa en cet instant sur l'assemblée, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Tous ses regards qui pesaient sur lui, qui le jugeait pour ses actes. Il aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait jamais tué, jamais torturé et surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix dans toutes les choses dont la loi l'accusait. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien car il avait eu le choix, à un moment donné, des années auparavant. Il avait eu le choix de ne pas accepter les idées de sa famille. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Bien au contraire, il avait embrassé ces idées comme les siennes. Il les avait mis en application. Il avait été fier d'en être le symbole. Et il avait vu. Les conséquences, il les avait vues. La mort, le sang, la douleur et la terreur. Peu importait les insultes de ses geôliers, peu importait les mauvais traitements, la faim, la soif, les accusations pas complétement justes… Il avait vu et il n'avait rien fait, spectateur silencieux des horreurs de son temps. Et pour cela, il endurerait la punition que l'on lui donnerait sans protester.

Devant son silence, le président se pencha par-dessus son pupitre de bois.

"Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?" Son ton était presque doux. Avait-il pitié de l'enfant qu'il voyait sous les haillons, les chaînes et la crasse ?

"Coupable." Lâcha l'enfant qui n'en était plus un sous les exclamations choquées de ses juges. Il était le premier, il supposait, à ne pas essayer de mentir. Pourquoi mentir ? Sa sentence était tombée le jour où la marque noire sur son bras droit était apparue.

Le président, Elphias Doge, si Drago se souvenait bien, exigea à nouveau le silence.

"Est-ce tout ?" insista-t-il. "Il y a eu des rumeurs… Une certaine aide apportée à une certaine-"

"Coupable." Trancha la voix résignée de l'ancien Serpentard. Qu'en avait-il à faire si sa lâcheté lui avait fait faire une bonne action ? Il écoperait d'un an de moins ? Sa vie était finie de toute façon.

Le président le dévisagea un instant, cherchant dans ses yeux la moindre trace de lumière. Lorsqu'il n'en trouva pas, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et soupira.

"Très bien. Il y-a-t-il des témoins de la défense ?" demanda-t-il plus pour la forme que pour vraiment savoir. Personne ne viendrait. Tous ceux qui avaient de l'importance dans sa vie étaient jugés eux-aussi. Drago ferma les yeux, attendant la fin du silence et sa sentence.

"Hum, hum…" intervint une voix timide, définitivement féminine, dans la foule. Drago ouvrit un œil.

"Oui, Miss Granger ?" Cette fois, Drago ouvrit les deux yeux, et en grand. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Il la fixa alors qu'elle descendait les marches, un parchemin à la main. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage alors qu'elle atteignait le bas des tribunes. Elle était habillée comme une moldue, ses cheveux incontrôlables tirés en chignon. Elle avançait vers lui, les yeux fuyants et les joues rouges. Elle croisa son regard, par hasard, avant de détourner les yeux le plus rapidement possible. Une fois placée à la droite de l'accusé qui la regardait toujours comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, elle ne leva plus les yeux de ses notes.

"Je suis ici en tant que représentante de Monsieur Harry Potter qui, toujours hospitalisé, n'a pas pu assister à la séance. Hum, il s'en excuse et hum-"

"Et il est tout excusé," coupa Doge, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, "Que voulait-il dire, Miss Granger ?"

Drago, toujours fasciné par la jeune fille à sa droite, eut tout le loisir de voir les changements de son attitude. Les joues rouges disparurent, elle se redressa, la tête hautes et les yeux sur l'assemblée.

"Il voulait que je fasse part de sa volonté d'épargner la prison à Drago Malefoy."

"Quoi ?!" explosa une voix d'homme par-dessus la clameur grandissante.

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda une femme, plus surprise que choquée.

Plusieurs coups de maillet en bois imposèrent à nouveau le silence.

"A-t-il apporté des raisons à sa requête ?" demanda le président, pas si surpris que ses compères. "Vous avez entendu comme nous le début de ce procès. Monsieur Malefoy est accusé de crimes très graves, certains punis de prison à perpétuité, et il n'a nié aucune de ses accusations."

La jeune fille replongea la tête dans son parchemin qu'elle déplia frénétiquement. Drago tenta de jeter un œil mais sans succès.

"Oui, hum, en fait, euh." Finalement, elle releva la tête. "Tout d'abord, je- il tenait à souligner que les mêmes crimes ont été assignés à tous les Mangemorts sans distinction. Cela est contraire à la loi sorcière d'après le décret n° 198-"

"Je connais la loi, Miss Granger." La coupa le président avec un sourire indulgent. "Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, compte tenu du nombre d'accusé et de la gravité et l'urgence de la situation, nous sommes forcés d'être moins tatillons."

En cet instant, alors qu'elle se redressait encore et que ses cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon serrés, Drago crut avoir une vision de la Miss-je-sais-tout du passé. Elle froissa le morceau de parchemin dans son poing et fusilla l'assemblée du regard avant d'avancer face à eux et devant Drago.

"Croyez bien, Monsieur Doge, que je connais, tout comme Harry, les horreurs de la guerre, et que je sais mieux que quiconque la situation précaire du Magenmagot et du droit sorcier en l'état." Drago ne voyait que son dos et ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais si l'outrage sur les traits d'une bonne partie des sorciers était un indice, Granger faisait ce qu'il appelait une Potter. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle remettait le monde entier à sa place. Il retint un sourire qu'il cacha derrière sa main. Un bruit de chaine retentit avec son mouvement et il la vit se figer. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit.

" Nous pensons cependant que traiter un mineur, tout Mangemort qu'il est, avec les mêmes chefs d'accusation qu'un adulte n'est pas un exemple à donner pour la renaissance du monde sorcier. Le nouveau ministre a fait part d'une volonté de créer une nouvelle ère. Une ère de justice et d'égalité. Ceci n'est pas l'égalité, pas la justice."

"Monsieur Malefoy a plaidé coupable, Miss Granger." Tenta de contrer le président.

"Mais regardez-le !" s'insurgea-t-elle alors qu'elle le désignait d'un grand geste. L'ancien Serpentard, jusque-là partagé entre l'amusement et l'indifférence face à son propre sort, sentit le besoin de se redresser lorsqu'il redevint le centre d'attention général. "Il est évident que les conditions de traitement à Azkaban ne se sont guère améliorées, détraqueurs ou non. Je veux dire, Malefoy n'a jamais été bien gros mais là, il est cadavérique." Le cadavérique en question tenta de protester, par reflexe, face à l'attaque sur son physique. Elle reprit aussitôt. "Il est évident qu'il a été maltraité et qu'il n'est pas en état de décider de son propre sort. Sans parler du choc des évènements des derniers mois…" Elle se tourna à nouveau devant son auditoire.

"Harry," elle hésita, "Harry m'avait écrit aussi de parler de son histoire et de la nôtre. Nous, Ron, Harry et moi, nous sommes battus pour le bien. Par sens du devoir, par besoin de justice mais aussi… aussi parce que nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. C'était nous battre, fuir ou mourir. Malefoy, lui, avait une quatrième option : rester avec sa famille et suivre le mouvement en espérant ne pas être trop arrosé par les conséquences. Un choix certes pas très courageux mais, honnêtement, à quinze ans, lorsqu'il a fait ce choix, auriez-vous tous fait mieux ?"

Le silence lui répondit. Drago surpris tout le monde en se levant, luttant contre ses chaînes pour le faire.

"J'ai choisi cette voix. C'était un choix idiot guidé par la bêtise, les préjugés et la fierté mais c'était mon choix."

Elle fit volteface, soufflée. Il la dévisagea du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux noisette. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Potter avait-il perdu le peu de neurone qu'il avait ? Elle, à peine à un mètre de lui, soutint son regard malgré la différence de taille. Finalement, elle croisa les bras et reprit la parole.

"Ah oui ? Et après, dans la tour d'astronomie ? Lorsque nous t'avons vu au Manoir Malfoy ? Que tu n'as pas identifié Harry ? Que tu avais les traits tirés par l'horreur et la peur ? Que tu te retenais de vomir pendant que ta tante me torturait ? C'était toujours un choix ?"

Assailli par tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait fait remonter et comme frappé par une tonne de brique, Drago se laissa retomber dans son siège et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, dans l'espoir de contenir la nausée. Il avait passé des semaines à tenter de contrôler ses souvenirs. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser pourrir en prison en paix ? Maudit Saint-Potter et sa bande de bons samaritains !

"Selon Harry, Drago Malefoy est coupable." Ce dernier releva la tête, elle était revenue à sa droite et avait replongé les yeux dans ses notes. " Coupable de ses préjugés racistes, coupable de sa lâcheté, coupable de sa fierté, coupable de sa famille, coupable de son entourage tout aussi bigot." Elle marqua une pause presque théatrale. "Mais aucune de ces accusations n'est punissable par la loi. Laissez sa conscience, qui le dévore à vue d'œil, le punir pour cela. La prison n'est pas endroit pour les enfants, selon Harry."

Le président resta silencieux et tous les sorciers présents échangeaient des regards troublés. Rita Skeeter, elle, que reconnu enfin Drago au milieu de la foule, n'en perdait pas une miette. Il imaginait déjà les titres "Le chevalier blanc et sa princesse sauve leur ennemi d'enfance…" Le Serpentard, quant-à-lui, était encore trop choqué pour réagir proprement. Son cerveau recevait trop d'émotions et de pensées contraires pour pouvoir les trier et réagir.

"Et selon vous, Miss Granger ?" demanda finalement Doge.

"Je suis d'accord avec Harry. Bien sûr, ses erreurs ne peuvent pas rester impunis mais il a déjà perdu sa famille, sa richesse, sa réputation… Si," elle hésita et replongea dans ses notes, "si je devais risquer une idée, une idée que nous avons débattu avec Harry, je dirai que de forcer Monsieur Malefoy à finir son éducation, sous liberté surveillée bien sûr, serait une bonne idée. Et disons que, en cas de bonne conduite, les charges en resteront là. C'est une sanction reconnue à l'article 12 du Code des sanctions magiques au titre III, sur les mineurs. "

"Bien," reprit le président du Magenmagot en se levant, "au vu du témoignage de Miss Granger en sa qualité de représentante de Monsieur Potter, j'appelle au vote. Qui vote la prison ?"

Drago scanna ses juges. Des mains se levèrent, beaucoup de mains. Mais pas la majorité.

"Qui vote pour l'acquittement de Monsieur Malefoy ?"

Personne ne leva la main.

"Qui vote pour la solution de Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter ?"

La majorité leva la main. Drago les regarda, sidéré. Potter était un héros d'accord, mais il ne percevait que maintenant la popularité de ce dernier depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire voter ce jugement… Une heure plus tôt, il pensait finir ses jours à Azkaban. Maintenant… Maintenant, il n'était pas libre, pas complétement mais cela s'en rapprochait fortement. Et il devait cela à Potter ?

"Très bien, le jugement est voté. Merci à tous. Monsieur Malefoy," un clic sonore retentit alors que ses chaînes le libéraient et tombaient au sol, " vous êtes désormais en liberté surveillée. Veuillez suivre Monsieur Smith jusqu'à son bureau où il vous expliquera les détails de votre sanction. "

Drago ne bougea d'abord pas. L'assemblée du Magenmagot commença de se lever et chacun entreprit de quitter la salle pour une pause café. Ce fut ce qui poussa Drago à réagir, il aurait tout le temps de penser à savourer sa chance… Qu'il ne méritait probablement pas… Peu importait, il devait d'abord remercier … Celle qui venait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers la sortie… Il soupira. Elle était parti si vite qu'elle en avait laissé ses notes au sol. Il comprenait qu'elle, en tout particulier après les évènements du manoir, ne soit pas à l'aise avec ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il se doutait qu'elle ne l'avait fait que par loyauté pour Potter et qu'elle n'avait été que son porte-parole, sans croire un mot de ce qu'elle disait, lui souhaitant probablement la prison à vie. Et elle avait raison. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire de transmettre ses remerciements à Potter.

Curieux et désormais libre de ses chaînes, le jeune homme se pencha pour ramasser le parchemin qui contenait les mots de Potter que Granger avait si bien plaidé. Alors qu'il se relevait, notes en main, il se figea.

"Malefoy ?" appela Smith, l'Aurore en charge de son cas, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

"Qu'est-ce-que ?" se contenta de marmonner Drago en fixant le parchemin dans ses mains. Il était vierge…

"Suis-moi." Insista Smith en le tirant par l'épaule, le rattrapant par le bras lorsque le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre. Il l'aida à avancer le reste du chemin. "Pas de pitié pour les Mangemorts en prison, hein ?" commenta-t-il devant l'état fébrile de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête et de suivre calmement l'aurore. Une seule pensée retentissait dans son esprit. Pourquoi cette foutue feuille était-elle blanche ? Granger avait-elle mémorisé les propose de Potter ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, depuis quand Potter était-il un tel juriste ? Et si ? Et si…

Il ne vit pas vraiment où on l'emmenait et il s'assit docilement en face d'un bureau lorsque l'on lui demanda. Il ne pouvait pensait qu'à cette feuille blanche.

"Malefoy," reprit Smith en s'asseyant en face de lui, ses cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux sombres et cernés mais pas dépourvu de gentillesse, " je comprends que tu sois surpris et épuisé mais je vais avoir besoin que tu te concentres maintenant."

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses mèches blondes et grimaça. Son poignet le faisait souffrir et ses cheveux étaient si sales qu'ils collaient les uns aux autres. Il tenta de pousser les évènements du tribunal dans un coin de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait son attention, l'aurore reprit.

"Bien, voilà la situation. Le Manoir et les biens des Malefoy sont saisis par le Ministère. Mais puisque ton père est à Azkaban et ta mère internée à Sainte-Mangouste" Drago grimaça, Smith n'était jamais très diplomate, "le ministère t'accordera probablement une pension prise sur tes comptes pour payer tes études. Comme tu as dû le comprendre, tu vas être obligé de retourner à Poudlard pour ta septième année. Là-bas, tu seras sous la supervision de Minerva McGonnagal qui sera celle qui, au final, décidera si ton comportement pour l'année implique une levée des charges qui pèsent contre toi ou non. Elle décidera aussi d'un tuteur pour toi. Un prof, un élève, je ne sais pas. Ce tuteur sera chargé de rendre des comptes sur ton attitude quotidienne." Smith soupira. "En gros, tiens-toi bien cette année, supportes les moqueries et les mauvaises blagues auxquelles tu auras certainement le droit, ait des bonnes notes, et tu seras libre."

Drago acquiesça en silence. A côté des deux mois qu'il avait passé à Azkaban en attendant son jugement, être la tête de turc de l'école pendant une année paraissait bien moins terrible. Il y a quelques heures, alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, il se fichait de vivre ou non mais, maintenant que l'on offrait une chance, il la saisirait. Sans parler du fait que les remarques des élèves seraient tout à fait méritées.

"Allez, signe-ça," il lui tendit un parchemin, "que je puisse faire venir Minerva pour que l'on puisse réfléchir à ce que l'on va faire de toi jusqu'à la rentrée." Drago signa. Smith se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée de son bureau. Il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette mais s'arrêta avant de la jeter dans le feu. "Oh, et si j'étais toi, je cacherais mon avant-bras droit."

"Hm." Se contenta de répondre Drago en posant sa main gauche par-dessus la manche droite de sa chemise en lambeaux. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire ça. L'aurore lâcha la poudre dans l'âtre. Les flammes vertes éclatèrent, aveuglant presque Drago. Smith se pencha pour appeler Minerva mais recula et se tourna à nouveau vers son "prisonnier".

"Et je remercierais Hermione, aussi."

"Pas Potter ?" demanda Drago, même s'il commençait d'entrevoir la vérité. L'aurore laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

"Potter est un bon gamin et je suis sûr que l'intention y était mais…" Il hésita, "Arf, peu importe ! Tu verras bien." Il se concentra à nouveau sur les flammes.

* * *

 **A/N :** Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tenais à remercier tout ceux (celles ? je suppose.) qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent. Par principe et pour éviter de me faire déborder comme ça m'est arrivé par le passé sur d'autres comptes, je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews contenant des questions mais je voulais vous assurer que je lis toutes les reviews (plusieurs fois) avec une grande attention et que chacune d'entre elle me motive un peu plus à écrire cette fiction. Donc un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter cette fiction. Merci également à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris ou qui suivent l'histoire. Sachez que grâce à vous tous je rédige le chapitre 4 en ce moment même.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le banc de la table des Gryffondors sans douceur. Ginny lui lança un regard amusé depuis l'autre côté de la table. Ron, à droite de sa sœur, l'ignora. Alors que la cérémonie de la répartition commençait, elle se pencha et murmura :

"Hermione ? En retard ?"

"McGonagall m'a demandé de passer à son bureau après la cérémonie." Expliqua Hermione en regardant les premières années d'un air faussement concentrée. Non, elle ne prêterait aucune attention à Ron. Il pouvait bouder tant qu'il voulait, elle avait raison.

Elle avait eu raison de prévenir Molly des projets de son fils et de son souhait ne pas compléter son éducation pour suivre Harry. Bien évidemment, la matrone avait forcé ce dernier à revenir. Hermione avait eu beau arguer que contrairement à Harry, Ron n'était pas LE héros de la guerre, il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, elle avait trahie sa confiance. Pour elle, il avait besoin de ces diplômes. Et si cette dispute lui avait coûté son couple et bien… Et bien qu'il en fût ainsi. Elle préférait Ron à l'école et célibataire que dans la nature sans projet réaliste et en couple. Elle avait eu aussi raison de défendre Malefoy. Bien sûr, lorsque les détails étaient parus dans la presse, cela avait été la goutte de trop pour Ron et c'était cela qui avait officialisé leur rupture mais elle avait eu raison. Harry, bien que surpris de la qualité de la défense d'Hermione, l'avait soutenue sur ce point. Même si il avait tenu à lui parler en privée après pour savoir comment le simple "dit que je suis contre" s'était transformé en véritable plaidoyer. Hermione n'avait rien répondu, pas vraiment sûre elle-même. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être témoin d'injustice. Harry avait compris. Ron beaucoup moins.

Non, elle ne le regarderait pas bouder du coin de l'œil. Non, elle n'aurait pas un pincement au cœur en pensant à leur premier baiser. Non, elle n'aurait pas les larmes aux yeux en pensant aux mots affreux qu'il avait dit cette fin d'été. Elle serait comme d'habitude, Hermione Granger, la bonne élève. Cette année, la première sans guerre, elle en profiterait pour parfaire son éducation et pour trouver un projet professionnel. Elle ne s'occuperait pas de Ron Weasley. S'il voulait l'ignorer, qu'il fasse. Après tout, McGonnagal les avait prévenus par courrier, cette année, les dortoirs des septièmes années redoublants seraient en commun dans une tour à part. En raison de leur majorité, ils avaient plus de liberté que les autres élèves et seraient donc "isolés". Pour être franche, Hermione ne regrettait pas de quitter le chahut et la vie en communauté de la Tour Gryffondor. Ils n'étaient que cinq à être revenu pour leurs diplômes et auraient donc chacun une chambre. Une merveilleuse nouvelle pour Hermione.

La contrepartie de cela étant que, à cinq dans une pièce commune, il était très compliqué de s'ignorer. Elle ne pensait pas avoir de problème avec Susan Bones et Anthony Goldstein, un Poufsouffle. Ron et Malefoy en revanche… Sans s'en rendre compte, penser au Serpentard la fit regarder dans sa direction. Elle tomba pile dans ses yeux gris orageux. Etait-ce un hasard ? La regardait-il depuis tout ce temps ? Elle aurait plutôt parié sur la deuxième option. Ses yeux, moins hanté que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en août, semblait toujours assombris et fatigués et surtout, pleins de questions sans réponse. Elle pouvait déjà deviner ses interrogations. Pourquoi l'avoir défendu ? Pourquoi l'avoir puni si peu ? Elle n'avait pas de réponses concluantes à lui apporter…

"A table !" s'exclama Ron qui n'arrivait jamais à rester de mauvaise humeur en face de tant de nourriture.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'Hermione, légèrement anxieuse, frappa à la porte du bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Que pouvait-elle lui vouloir ? Elle n'était plus préfet, elle n'avait pas un emploi du temps trop chargé… Non, elle ne voyait pas. Et c'était bien ça qui l'effrayait. Hermione avait horreur de ne pas savoir.

"Entrez !" appela la voix de Minerva à travers le bois.

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

"Professeur, je…"

Elle s'arrêta. Là, sur une chaise en face du bureau, était assis Drago Malefoy, les bras croisés et le dos droit contre sa chaise. Il arqua un sourcil dans sa direction avant de se retourner vers la directrice.

"Sérieusement ?" demanda-t-il.

"Sérieusement, Monsieur Malefoy." Confirma la directrice sous les yeux médusés d'Hermione. "Prenez un siège, Miss Granger."

Hermione lui sourit, d'une façon un peu crispée, et obéit. Elle croisa les chevilles et attendit en silence des explications.

"Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, Miss Granger ?" La jeune fille hocha la tête, les yeux fixés droit devant elle et surtout pas sur le Serpentard à côté d'elle. "Vous connaissez les détails de la sanction de Monsieur Malefoy, je suppose ?" Encore une question rhétorique. Hermione acquiesça. "Donc, comme vous le savez, il est ici sous ma tutelle et en liberté conditionnelle. Je serai donc chargée d'évaluer son comportement cette année et de transmettre mes conclusions au ministère qui réévaluera son cas en Juillet. Néanmoins, afin de fournir une évaluation réaliste, j'ai besoin d'un tuteur pour Monsieur Malefoy, quelqu'un qui le verra de façon plus régulière. Quelqu'un de plus proche. Quelqu'un qui, une fois par mois, aura pour devoir de me rejoindre dans ce bureau pour me faire un compte rendu de son comportement au quotidien. Je ne peux pas mettre un élève plus jeune de peur qu'il ne manque d'objectivité et je ne peux pas choisir un professeur car ceux-ci n'auront pas plus d'avis que moi sur la question."

Oh non. Oh non, non, non ! Hermione ne comprenait que trop bien où elle voulait en venir !

"Il faut donc choisir un élève parmi les redoublants, n'est-ce-pas ?" demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant à voix haute. "Ron n'est pas objectif." Un rire contenu raisonna à côté d'elle, elle l'ignora. "Susan Bones est trop… douce." Tenta Hermione, diplomate. "Mais, mais, Anthony Goldstein serait un très bon candidat !" conclut-elle satisfaite. "Il sera dans notre dortoir, il a notre âge, il n'est pas influençable et… et surtout, c'est un garçon." Finit par admettre la jeune fille qui ne voulait surtout pas finir par être celle qu'à l'évidence Minerva voulait qu'elle soit. Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment.

"Oui, j'avais d'abord pensé à Monsieur Goldstein mais Monsieur Potter m'a envoyé une lettre," Oh, le traitre ! Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû se méfier de son sourire en coin d'au revoir ! " avec une idée toute autre. Il m'a fait part de votre implication dans la libération de Monsieur Malefoy." La directrice marqua une pause et Hermione lut dans son regard qu'elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment la raison de sa libération. Hermione avait profité de la notoriété de son ami pour réparer ce qu'elle estimait être une injustice. "De plus, vous êtes la candidate parfaite pour ce genre de mission. Vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de vous méfier de Monsieur Malefoy. Mais malgré vos divergences, vous avez su trouver en vous la force de voir les choses de façon neutre et de lui accorder une sanction juste. Je pense donc que vous êtes la plus apte à évaluer objectivement le comportement de ce dernier cette année."

Hermione garda le silence pour pouvoir réfléchir quelques instants. Même si elle aurait largement préféré se passer des complications qu'impliquaient un tel rôle auprès de Malefoy, elle devait reconnaître que Minerva marquait un point.

Lorsque la guerre s'était achevée et que la paix était revenue à peu près, elle s'était intéressée de près aux jugements des Mangemorts. En réalité, Harry, hospitalisé, lui avait demandé de fouiner pour lui, histoire de savoir si tous avait été jugé ou si certains étaient toujours dans la nature. C'était en se renseignant pour lui qu'elle avait eu vent du cas de la famille Malefoy. Lucius avait été condamné dans les premiers à l'emprisonnement à vie et c'était largement mérité. Narcissa, suite au traumatisme qu'avaient causé chez elle la guerre et l'emprisonnement de son mari et de son fils, était tombée dans une dépression proche de la folie qui lui avait valu une place à Sainte-Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée mais probablement longue. Enfin, elle avait su que Drago allait être jugé pour les mêmes crimes que les autres, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas fait la moitié. Malgré ses préjugés et ses défauts, Malefoy n'était pas un tueur, pas un véritable Mangemort d'ailleurs. Elle en avait parlé directement à Harry et ce dernier lui avait demandé de glisser un mot pour lui lors de l'audience.

Seulement voilà, à la seconde où il lui avait demandé cela, elle avait commencé de réfléchir. Réfléchir vraiment sur le cas Malefoy. Au sortir de la guerre, elle lui en avait voulu terriblement, particulièrement pour être resté silencieux lors de sa séance de torture avec Bellatrix. Cependant, une fois les évènements passé, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait fini par arriver à la conclusion que, si Malefoy n'était certes pas un exemple, il ne méritait pas non plus de pourrir en prison… D'où son plaidoyer bien plus développé que celui que lui avait demandé Harry.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligée de le faire, Miss Granger." Reprit Minerva devant le silence de son élève. "Compte tenu de tout ce que la nation vous doit, je ne vous imposerais rien de la sorte mais-"

"Je vais le faire." Coupa Hermione, sa décision enfin prise.

Certes, pour le moment, alors même que Malefoy la fixait, elle était incapable de croiser son regard mais elle le ferait. Pas parce qu'elle appréciait le garçon. Pas parce que Minerva le lui demandait. Mais parce que c'était ce qui était juste. Elle avait fait sortir le Serpentard de prison, à elle de s'assurer qu'il le méritait.

La directrice lui adressa un regard satisfait et soulagée. Malefoy… Elle ne voulait pas voir ce que Malefoy pouvait en penser.

"Merci, Miss Granger. Ce ne sera pas grand-chose, en réalité. Vous devrez juste venir me donner votre opinion une fois par mois."

La jeune fille acquiesça et après que la directrice lui ait donné l'autorisation, elle quitta le bureau sans un regard en arrière. Son nouveau dortoir était situé au deuxième étage, derrière le portrait de la jeune fille en robe bleue. Elle n'était donc qu'à quelques mètres de sa destination. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait arriver avant que les pas qui raisonnaient derrière elle ne la rattrapent. Elle accéléra, juste pour être sûre.

"Granger."

Non, elle n'avait rien entendu, rien du tout. Le portrait n'était plus qu'à quelques enjambées maintenant.

"Granger !"

Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas immature à ce point. A regret, elle se stoppa et se tourna vers le Serpentard qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapé, il s'arrêta à son tour. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, ils se dévisagèrent dans le couloir désert. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par ses yeux. Pas par leur couleur ou par la profondeur de ces derniers, non, ça c'était réservé à Pansy. Non, ce qui la fascinait, c'était que malgré les efforts qu'il avait fait pour éviter les ennuis pendant la guerre, il en était le plus marqué. Même Harry, avec le temps, avait perdu ses cernes et son air hanté. Malefoy, lui, avait toujours le regard de quelqu'un qui risquait de mourir à tout instant. Le plus terrifiant étant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire…

"Granger, je…" Il hésita. "Je voudrais que tu m'expliques."

Les sourcils de l'interpellée se levèrent. Rien que le fait qu'ils soient face à face sans s'insulter la déstabilisait.

"Que je t'explique quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, plus agressive qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle voulait faire ce qui était juste, certes, mais Malefoy restait… et bien, Malefoy ! La maudite fouine qu'elle avait méprisée toute son enfance.

Etonnamment, il ne répondit pas à son ton avec une remarque agressive. Au contraire, il encaissa l'attaque comme si… comme si il pensait qu'il la méritait. Ce qui était tout à fait le cas ! Mais depuis quand Malefoy était-il de bonne foi ?

"Pourquoi tu m'as défendu ce jour-là ?" lâcha-t-il finalement en passant une main agitée dans ses mèches blondes. Il soupira. "Potter, je pouvais comprendre. Vaguement. J'avais refusé de l'identifier au manoir, ma mère l'a aidé lors de la bataille finale. Et puis, c'est Saint-Potter, il pardonne tout ! Et puis honnêtement, je lui ai peut-être fait des sales coups à l'école mais il me le rendait bien." Hermione le regarda faire les cents pas devant elle en agitant les bras, médusée. C'était comme si, maintenant qu'il avait commencé de parler, il fallait qu'il dise tout, d'un seul coup, sans vraiment respirer. Il se stoppa finalement et lui fit face, ses yeux gris fixés sur elle, les sourcils froncés par l'effort de compréhension. "Mais toi, toi je ne comprends pas. C'était quoi ce papier blanc ? Toute cette défense, c'est toi qui a trouvé ça ? Je… Pourquoi ? Je t'ai traitée de sang-de-bourbe, je t'ai transformée en tête-de-turc, je me suis moquée de toi, je t'ai insultée et je… ce jour-là…" Elle comprit avec horreur qu'il parlait de ce jour, au manoir. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas y penser. Et surtout pas avec lui. Il continua néanmoins. "Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien dit. Je suis juste resté là, terrorisé, à prier pour que ça s'arrête d'une façon ou d'une-"

"Tais-toi."

Sa voix raisonna contre les pierres du château. Il se figea et même Hermione se surpris elle-même. Depuis quand avait-elle un ton aussi dur ? Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Plus jamais. La marque sur son bras était suffisante… Elle ne voulait pas en parler car parler signifiait y penser. Et si elle pensait à ce jour-là, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester celle qui voulait, plus que tout, faire ce qui était juste. Elle ne voulait pas en parler mais elle savait que pour cela, il fallait lui apporter un minimum de réponse.

"Après…" commença-t-elle, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens. "Après tout ça, lorsque tout s'est fini, lorsque le choc est passé, nous avons beaucoup parlé avec l'Ordre. Notre rôle n'est toujours pas fini. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de gagner la guerre. Il faut tout faire pour empêcher que cela recommence. Et pour cela, il faut établir un monde juste. Des lois justes. Très honnêtement, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te souhaiterai d'être dévoré par ta conscience jusqu'à la fin de ta vie." Il grimaça. "Mais la prison… Non, la prison est faite pour les meurtriers. Et bien que, moralement parlant, tu sois parmi le pire de ce qui se fait dans ce monde, tu n'es pas un meurtrier."

Elle était dure avec lui, elle le savait, elle n'avait pas menti au tribunal lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, mais sa nouvelle attitude qui consistait à encaisser en silence ses quatre vérités poussait Hermione à libérer toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulé à son égard au fil des années. Lorsqu'il ne répondit rien et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lâcherait pas le sol des yeux, elle reprit son chemin jusqu'au tableau.

"Bezoard." Annonça-t-elle à la jeune fille dans le cadre qui était censé la laisser passer.

Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter lorsque son nouveau colocataire la rejoignit en face du portrait. Qui ne s'ouvrit pas d'ailleurs.

"Bezoard !" insista Hermione. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

"Vous n'êtes pas mariés. Cette aile est réservée aux couples mariées ! J'ai prévenu Minerva que je n'aimais pas cela du tout, c'est inconvenant. Cinq personnes qui vivent sous le même toit ainsi, c'est…"

"Azaelle," intervint Drago d'une voix résigné. Hermione se souvint qu'il résidait là depuis sa libération. Avait-il eu le même problème tout l'été ? Allaient-ils avoir le même problème toute l'année ?

L'expression outrée de la jeune fille disparut pour laisser place à un large sourire.

"Bonjour, Drago."

"Laisse-nous passer. S'il-te-plait ?"

Hermione ne put que constater, sidérée, que la jeune fille obéissait. Malefoy venait-il de flirter avec un portrait ? Bah, après tout, décida-t-elle en se lançant dans l'ouverture, si ça marchait.

"Granger ?" appela le Serpentard derrière elle. La Gryffondor s'arrêta en plein mouvement mais ne se tourna pas. Cela dut lui suffire car il murmura, à peine assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende : "Merci."

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans la salle commune, une salle fournie comme les autres mais aux couleurs neutres, avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers qui devaient mener aux chambres. Hermione quant-à-elle, resta plantée au milieu de la salle déserte. Merci pour quoi exactement ? Pour l'avoir insulté ?

* * *

 **Ps :** j'adore écrire des one-shot mais j'ai rarement l'inspiration, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser du retard pour ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine mais là, j'avais mes partiels de fin de semestre, d'où mon absence.

Ensuite, je n'ai eu que 3 reviews sur le deuxième chapitre contre 10 sur le premier ... Est-ce que c'était moins bien ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, bons ou mauvais. C'est avec les critiques que l'on écrit une bonne histoire. Néanmoins, je voulais quand même remercier **Rine, Chupa98** et surtout **Capryss** pour ses reviews très détaillées. D'ailleurs, tu m'as posé la question à propos des OC, il y aura des semi-OC (c'est à dire que les noms existe dans HP mais qu'on ne les a quasiment pas vu et donc j'invente leur caractère) à Poudlard et des OC complet hors de Poudlard, soit après leurs études, soit à Pré-au-Lard. J'avoue ne pas savoir encore exactement où cette fic va s'arrêter mais je veux faire une fiction sur la ''mise en couple" hermione/drago qui se sera longue et compliqué mais aussi sur leur après.

Voilà, voilà, j'arrête de parler. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

"Vous êtes fatiguant," maugréa Ginny, assise entre Ron et Hermione au petit-déjeuner.

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris et que Ginny, désormais dans la même classe que son frère, assistait impuissante à leur guerre silencieuse. Hermione soupira. Elle comprenait la colère grandissante de la jeune fille. Elle était même d'accord avec elle. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer quoi que ce soit. Alors que Ron se renfrognait un peu plus et plongeait dans son petit déjeuner, Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se leva.

"Vous avez potion ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ron hocha vaguement la tête et Ginny acquiesça.

"On se rejoint là-bas ?"

"Hermione," contra Ginny en arquant un sourcil, "on a encore vingt minute, on est large."

"Je préfère être en avance."

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Enfin, une partie de la vérité. Après toutes ces années à vivre la guerre et les drames, cette année, elle voulait vivre. Même Harry le lui avait dit. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait le droit d'être égoïste et de ne se soucier que de ce qu'elle voulait. Honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas grand-chose, juste éviter les mélodrames, faire comme si ses cauchemars n'existaient pas et se concentrer sur ses cours. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle fuyait Ron comme la peste. Sa relation avec le jeune homme était trop complexe et s'il ne voulait rien faire pour que cela change, tant pis.

"Je viens avec toi." Finit par céder Ginny en foudroyant son frère du regard. Celui-ci les ignora.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles avançaient vers le cours de Slughorn, Hermione tentait de faire abstraction de la mauvaise humeur de Ron. Non, elle serait impassible et insouciante. Et ça aurait l'air naturel !

"Dis, Hermione, vous allez continuer comme ça longtemps avec Ron ?"

Vaste question…

"Je n'en sais rien. Ca dépend de lui, je suppose. Après tout, moi, je ne suis pas fâchée. Certes, on s'est séparé et il a été un peu cruel mais je le comprends, je suppose. Il était en colère et il n'a jamais compris mon besoin de faire les choses de façon juste. Vraiment, cette histoire avec le procès de Malefoy, j'ai l'impression de revenir au temps où je défendais les elfes et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Je t'assure Ginny, pour moi, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que cela."

N'en déplaise à Ron. Elle n'avait pas succombé aux charmes du Serpentard ou oublier ce qu'il avait fait, ou ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, dans certains cas, contrairement à ce que disait son ancien petit-ami. Combien de fois devrait-elle l'expliquer ?!

"Je te comprends," répondit Ginny en poussant la porte qui menait aux cachots, "vraiment." Insista-t-elle devant la mine circonspecte d'Hermione. "Après tout, je sais tout particulièrement à quel point il pouvait être difficile de résister à Voldemort lorsqu'il avait décidé de vous faire faire quelque chose." Hermione regarda, inquiète, les yeux de son amie s'assombrirent. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'un jour, Ginny pourrait oublier cette mauvaise aventure… "Malefoy est un crétin doublé d'un lâche triplé d'un bigot mais pas un véritable Mangemort."

"Exactement !" s'exclama Hermione soulagée que quelqu'un, enfin, comprenne réellement ce qu'elle pensait. De plus, le Malefoy qu'elle avait vu cette semaine, toujours seul, même à la table des Serpentards, le dos courbé et le regard éteint, n'était plus vraiment celui d'avant la guerre…

Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent dans les cachots en silence après cela. En réalité, même si elles s'étaient rapprochées, elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies… Sans Harry, sans Ron, Hermione devait bien admettre que, au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait seule depuis la rentrée. Elle supposait qu'il en allait de même pour Ginny à qui Harry manquait cruellement.

"Vous avez des chambres seules maintenant, Ron m'a dit ?"

Hermione fut reconnaissante du changement de sujet. Un sujet de discussion léger. Un sujet d'écolière. Exactement ce qu'elle recherchait cette année.

"Oui, c'est un peu étrange, de dormir seule. Et de croiser des gens d'autres maisons dans la salle commune."

"Vous passez beaucoup de temps là-bas ?"

"Pas vraiment. Ron est soit dans sa chambre soit hors de la tour, Susan passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque avec Anthony, un peu comme moi. Et Malefoy," Elle s'arrêta et fixa l'entrée de la salle de potion. Ginny suivit son regard. Là, seul appuyé contre le mur et le nez dans un livre, le Serpentard attendait le début du cours. Au son de leur arrivée, il releva la tête.

"Bonjour," salua-t-il d'une voix neutre alors qu'elles s'installaient contre le mur en face de lui. Il replongea dans son livre.

Ginny tourna la tête vers Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione retint un rire. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas savoir comment réagir face un Malefoy poli.

"Bonjour," répondit Hermione, hésitante.

Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec Malefoy depuis le soir de la rentrée. En réalité, malgré son rôle de tuteur, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Après tout, elle supposait que l'observer de loin et vérifier qu'il ne torturait pas de première année suffisait. De toute façon, elle était convaincue que Malefoy ne ferait pas un pas de travers cette année. Il n'était pas bête à ce point…

Lorsque le silence entre les deux "factions" fut trop lourd pour elle et que sa curiosité naturelle prit le dessus, elle reprit : "Tu… Qu'est-ce-que tu lis ?"

"Baudelaire, les fleurs du mal."

"C'est un livre moldu !" ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ginny, trop surprise pour penser à être poli.

Malefoy releva la tête et scruta les deux jeunes filles. Bizarrement, lorsqu'il répondit, il regarda Hermione, qui n'avait pourtant fait aucun commentaire.

"McGonnagall, en plus de me forcer à passer mes dimanches à aider aux réparations de l'aile ouest, m'a donné une liste de livre à lire. Tous moldus. Va savoir pourquoi." Ironisa-t-il.

Ginny ne répondit rien mais un simple regard apprit à Hermione que le simple concept d'une discussion normale avec Malefoy la laissait perplexe.

"Et… ça te plait ?" demanda Hermione, désormais vraiment curieuse. D'accord, il n'était pas censé lui servir de rat de laboratoire mais elle était vraiment désireuse de savoir ce qu'un sang-pur typique pensait de la poésie moldue. Le Serpentard, apparemment conscient qu'il ne lirait pas en paix, referma son livre et croisa les bras avant de hausser les épaules.

"C'est un peu cru, souvent provocateur voir même pervers mais c'est bien écrit. Même si la poésie n'est pas ma tasse de thé… Franchement, j'ai préféré le Seigneur des Anneaux."

"McGonagall t'a donné ça à lire ?" répliqua Hermione, incrédule. Elle comprenait qu'il ait à lire de la poésie, de la philosophie, des romans historiques mais… de la fantasy ?

Et avec cette question, le redouté sourire en coin Malefoyen refit son apparition. Hermione soupira. Il reprenait du poil de la bête. Hélas.

"Une espèce de créature diabolique qui veut asservir le monde, la tentation du pouvoir qui séduit tout le monde et noircit les âmes, un homme, enfin un hobbit, qui sauve le monde grâce à son plus fidèle ami, ça ne te rappelle rien ?"

D'accord, d'accord, elle pouvait voir le parallèle entre leur situation passée et le livre mais…

"Donc si je comprends bien, Harry est un hobbit ? Dumbledore est Gandalf, je suppose."

Ginny tournait la tête, allant de Drago à Hermione, sans comprendre un traitre mot de leur discussion.

"Hmm," acquiesça Malfoy, un sourire en coin toujours présent, "je suis un orque probablement."

"Et Ron et moi ?" tenta-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre.

"C'est évident, tu es Sam et il est Gollum." Répliqua le Serpentard, qui, malgré son changement d'attitude, ne pouvait supporter de laisser passer une occasion de casser du sucre sur le dos de Ron.

Hermione éclata d'un rire sincère qui provoqua la confusion de Ginny alors que le reste des élèves arrivaient petit à petit, Ron en tête. Si son air furieux était un indice, il allait finir par venir lui parler… Et elle n'était pas sûre vouloir savoir ce qu'il avait à dire… Slughorn arriva à son tour et ouvrit la porte de la salle, laissant les élèves entrer et s'installer. Hermione s'assit devant, à côté de Ginny et Ron s'installa derrière elle. Malefoy, lui, prit place au fond de la salle. Seul. Ginny se tourna vers son frère.

"Tu connais le Seigneur des Anneaux, toi ?"

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione ne se tourna pas pour voir sa réaction. Un signe de tête négatif, probablement.

"Bonjour tout le monde !" tonna la voix du professeur Slughorn lorsque tout le monde fut assis. "J'espère que ce début de nouvelle année se passe bien pour vous. Je ne peux que vous rappelez que les ASPICS sont au bout du chemin et qu'il est primordial pour vous de travailler régulièrement pour les réussir." Des soupirs chagrinés retentirent. "Même si je ne doute pas que certains n'auront aucun souci." Il fit un clin d'œil ostentatoire à Hermione qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Slughorn ne changerait jamais. "Bien, sans autre préambule, commençons, voulez-vous ? Répartissez-vous en groupe de deux."

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard, prête à se mettre ensemble lorsque le regard de Ginny dériva. Hermione suivit et se rendit compte que, en quelques secondes, tous les groupes étaient formés sauf… Ron et Malefoy… Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent silencieusement. Il était impossible de les laisser tous les deux, à moins de vouloir déclencher une nouvelle guerre… Ginny soupira.

"Bien, je vais avec mon frère. Je te le laisse ? Malefoy, je veux dire." demanda-t-elle, un air presque coupable sur le visage.

Hermione, coupable elle aussi, réalisa qu'elle préférait à l'heure actuelle travailler avec Malefoy plutôt qu'avec Ron. Elle acquiesça donc et se leva. Cependant, une main autour de son poignet la stoppa. Ron, les sourcils froncés, la dévisageait d'un air étrange, presque inquiet. Hermione sentit son cœur se contracter malgré elle.

"Hermione, tu ne vas pas te mettre en groupe avec lui ? C'est … dangereux."

La jeune fille résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle était à la fois touchée par l'inquiétude de Ron et exaspérée. Que croyait-il qu'il allait lui faire ? Et même, que croyait-il qu'il pouvait lui faire ? Elle avait combattu des dizaines de Mangemorts alors que pouvait bien lui faire Malefoy ? Sérieusement.

"Ron, sans parler du fait que Malefoy supporte les brimades en silence depuis une semaine, il est en liberté conditionnelle. Il ne va pas m'attaquer, surtout moi, vu que…"

Elle s'arrêta à temps. Personne ne savait qu'elle était celle chargée de rendre les rapports sur Malefoy. Elle n'en avait pas parlé jusque-là et ne le ferait pas maintenant. Etrangement, au vu des humiliations qu'il avait pu subir depuis son retour à Poudlard, elle ne voulait pas ajouter sa touche personnelle à cela.

"Vu que ?" demanda Ron d'un ton froid. Ginny, elle aussi, la regardait d'un air curieux.

"Tu veux prendre ma place ?" Il lâcha son poignet et grimaça. "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Marmonna-t-elle avant de ramasser ses affaires et de se diriger vers le fond.

Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du Serpentard dans un silence de plomb, Slughorn eut un de ses rares moments de tact et ne commenta pas. A la place, il reprit le cours comme si de rien n'était.

"Par groupe de deux, je veux que vous inventiez une potion ! Non, monsieur Goldstein, je ne plaisante pas. Bien sûr, j'aiguillerai chaque groupe sur la marche à suivre…"

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, Granger ?" murmura Drago, penché sur sa feuille mais la tête tournée vers la jeune fille. Elle resta concentrée sur les instructions.

"Excuse-moi, j'ai pris la place de ton ami imaginaire ?" mordit-elle avant même de pouvoir se retenir. Elle attendit la réponse acide typique de Malfoy. Qui ne vint jamais. Elle soupira. "Tu sais, tu peux me répondre quand je suis une peste. Je ne me vengerai pas sur mon rapport." Un grognement sceptique lui répondit. Elle posa sa plume et soupira avant de lui faire face. Il soutint son regard d'un air impassible, comme d'habitude. " Je suis sérieuse, Malefoy. Je… ce que j'ai dit, ce n'était pas correct. Etre en liberté conditionnelle ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout encaisser sans rien dire."

"Je n'encaisse que la vérité."

Elle le dévisagea longtemps sans rien dire, une oreille toujours tendue sur les instructions. Il avait toujours cet air hanté qu'il avait eu pendant la guerre. Elle le haïssait pour cela. Elle voulait oublier la guerre, se reconstruire. Elle n'y arriverait pas s'il continuait comme ça…

"Et quelle est la vérité, selon toi ?"

Il reprit sa prise de note et brisa le contact visuel, ses mèches blondes tombant devant son visage. Elle remarqua vaguement qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux depuis le tribunal et repris son apparence d'avant la prison. Une bonne chose, elle supposait.

"Mangemort," murmura-t-il, "Fils de Mangemort, traitre, lâche, abruti, les trucs dans ce genre… Et… toi, tout particulièrement, je pense que tu as le droit de dire ce que tu veux. Je le mérite."

Oh comme elle avait haït le Malefoy d'avant ! Oh comme elle avait pitié de celui-là… Bizarrement, il lui rappelait George. Un enfant qui n'en serait plus jamais un. Une enveloppe charnelle qui ne voyait plus la lumière, qui n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Sauf que… George, aussi brisé fut-il, avait sa famille avec lui, il avait Angelina. Malefoy lui n'avait plus personne. Sa famille était décimée, ses amies étaient soit décédés, soit hors du pays… Elle aurait pu le conforter, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Venant de lui, cela ne l'énerva que plus et elle n'avait pas encore la force en elle de le protéger.

"Tu es pitoyable." Lâcha-t-elle en soutenant son regard lorsqu'il le releva vers elle d'un coup sec, les yeux brillant de surprise et de colère mêlées, la première émotion depuis le début de l'année semblait-il. "D'accord, tu as fait des erreurs, d'accord ta vie n'est pas la meilleure en ce moment, je comprends. Mais tu es vivant, non ? Alors lève-toi et marche. Comme nous tous."

Que croyait-il ? Que c'était évident pour les Weasleys d'être ici alors qu'ils avaient perdu tant de gens qu'ils aimaient quelques mois auparavant ? Que c'était évident pour elle d'être assise à côté de lui ? Croyait-il qu'elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer en face de ses yeux gris qui lui rappelaient sa cicatrice au bras ? Ils étaient tous détruits. Ils essayaient tous de se relever. Lui, plus que les autres, se devait de faire un effort. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle reprit ses notes, les mains tremblantes.

"Lève-toi et marche, hein ?" murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle comprit qu'il se parlait à lui-même.

Soudain, les élèves autour d'eux commencèrent de parler entre eux et Hermione comprit qu'il était temps de commencer les réflexions sur une nouvelle potion. Elle se concentra sur le cours et se tourna complètement vers le Serpentard.

"Si je me souviens bien, tu étais bon en potion. Une idée ?"

Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, de la refermer, de la rouvrir.

"Malefoy, si ton idée c'est de créer une potion pour te transformer en poisson, pas besoin. Tu fais ça très bien tout seul."

Il referma la bouche et fronça les sourcils. Hermione retint un sourire. Elle allait finir par le faire réagir. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi cela la réjouissait tant.

"Je pensais, peut-être quelque chose pour guérir les cicatrices ? Ça devrait être possible. Après tout, la recherche n'est pas très avancée dans ce domaine mais…"

"Mais ça serait faisable." Enchaina Hermione en tentant de faire comme si elle n'avait pas compris quelle cicatrice lui avait donné l'idée. " Peut-être qu'il faudrait plus partir sur un dérivé du polynectar ?"

"Pourquoi pas plutôt sur l'essence de Dictame ?"

"Trop compliqué. Le produit est trop volatile. Non, les cicatrices n'ont pas besoin d'être soigné vraiment, juste d'être remplacé par de la peau. Le polynectar transforme le corps."

Le regard de Malefoy s'illumina. Un regard qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était le sien lorsqu'elle tenait une idée brillante.

"Il faudrait baser la potion sur le sissymbre, c'est la base de la mutation du corps. Et je pense quand même qu'un peu d'essence de dictame pour la régénération sera nécessaire."

"Avec une corne de bicorne pour stabiliser les composants." Ajouta Hermione qui était déjà en train d'écrire un brouillon alors que Drago ouvrait son livre de potion à la recherche d'idée sur la procédure.

"Le sissymbre est compliqué à diluer. La potion sera longue à préparer."

"Hmmm," confirma Hermione, " et il faudra ajouter l'essence de ditanny en dernier."

"Oh, oh !" interompit Slughorn, penché sur leur brouillon, "un projet ambitieux à ce que je vois. Et sans surprise de votre part, c'est plutôt bien pensé. Si je peux me permettre une petite idée, une queue de lézard pour la régénération de la peau serait un plus." Hermione nota alors qu'elle pouvait entendre les pages du livre de Malfoy tourner.

"Deux ?" proposa ce dernier.

"Excellent, Monsieur Malefoy ! Par contre, je vous conseille de travailler hors des cours pour commencer au plus tôt la dilution du sissymbre si vous voulez finir avant la fin du semestre."

Hermione releva la tête et croisa les yeux gris du Serpentard. Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Après tout, ils étaient dans le même dortoir et n'avaient plus de couvre-feu, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses.

"D'ailleurs, les enfants, tant que je vous tiens, je pensais organiser une petite fête de rentrée dans la semaine prochaine, je serai ravi de vous avoir avec moi ce soir-là."

La jeune Gryffondor retint un roulement d'yeux. Slughorn… Elle vit dans les yeux de Malefoy qu'il était aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. L'indifférence avait laissé place à une sorte d'horreur mêlée de terreur. Elle retint un rire.

"Bien sûr, Professeur." Répondirent-ils en cœur et à contrecœur.

"Parfait ! Continuez, continuez, je ne voudrais pas interrompre un projet aussi prometteur."

* * *

Minuit vingt. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, résignée et fixa le plafond de pierre. Elle avait su qu'aller se coucher à 21 heures un vendredi était une mauvaise idée. Cependant, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle commune et qu'elle l'avait trouvé déserte, elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux dormir. Au début, elle avait trouvé l'idée d'une chambre seule géniale, maintenant qu'elle avait eu le temps d'expérimenter la vie à cinq, elle regrettait un peu la chaleur de la tour Gryffondor. Sans couvre-feu obligatoire, personne n'était jamais dans la salle commune. Passablement déprimée, elle était allée se coucher. Seulement voilà, un cauchemar l'avait réveillée et maintenant, elle n'avait plus sommeil.

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques minutes à contrôler sa respiration dans le noir dans l'espoir de se rendormir. Lorsqu'elle comprit que ce serait impossible, elle rejeta les couvertures d'un geste sec et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons avant d'attacher ses cheveux à la va vite. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre, la serra autour de sa taille et partit en quête du seul remède qu'elle connaissait contre l'insomnie: le chocolat chaud. Le plus discrètement possible, elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre et entreprit la descente des escaliers en pierre jusqu'à la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, elle s'apprêtait à avancer vers la sortie pour rejoindre les cuisines quand un détail la stoppa net.

D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait voir que le dos du canapé brun qui faisait face à la cheminée mais elle était néanmoins sûre que des mèches blondes dépassait de l'accoudoir en tissu. Que faisait-il ici ? Curieuse, elle se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha. Malefoy était allongé sur le canapé, toujours en uniforme et apparemment bien endormi. Et probablement saoul, si la bouteille de whisky pur feu vide qui trainait par terre était un indice. Sa cravate verte et son pull avaient disparu et les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts. Une de ses mains était posée sur son estomac, par-dessus sa chemise, tandis que l'autre pendait au bord du canapé, les doigts frôlant le sol de pierre.

Pourquoi dormait-il ici ? Il allait prendre froid ! Hermione se sermonna mentalement. Voilà qu'elle devenait comme Molly Weasley. Qui s'en souciait si Malefoy prenait froid ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait… Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Ca n'avait pas de sens et ce n'était pas elle. Si elle se mettait à se réjouir de la maladie des autres, elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Que l'ancien lui… La jeune fille soupira, exaspérée par son propre esprit incapable de s'arrêter de fonctionner et tentée de s'arracher les cheveux.

"Granger, tu me fais peur."

L'interpellée fit un bon en arrière, une main sur le cœur. Maudit… furet ! A contrecœur, elle se rapprocha.

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

La tête de Malefoy disparut de l'accoudoir pour réapparaitre au-dessus du canapé, une main pendante contre le dos de celui-ci. Il tourna son regard vers elle et arqua un sourcil amusé.

"Je dormAIS." Corrigea-t-il, pas aussi contrarié qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

"Tu as le sommeil léger," se contenta de constater Hermione, pas encore habituée aux discussions civiles avec le Serpentard.

"Pas toi ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Il avait raison. Ils avaient tous le sommeil léger désormais. Au moindre bruit, ils étaient réveillés, baguette en main. Face au silence, Malefoy eut le tact, surprenant, de changer de sujet.

"Que fais-tu là, à cette heure ?"

Elle aurait pu répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires, qu'il était bien là lui aussi ou ne pas lui répondre du tout mais… Au fil des jours, ils avaient entrepris une sorte de pacte de non-agression qu'elle ne voulut pas briser.

"Un cauchemar," expliqua-t-elle. "Je vais me chercher un chocolat chaud."

Il ne demanda pas quel cauchemar et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

"Pourquoi ne pas appeler un elfe ? Ils peuvent te le servir ici, tu sais ?"

"Les elfes ne sont pas des esclaves ! J'ai deux jambes et contrairement à certains, je m'en sers !"

C'était plus fort qu'elle, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle avançait à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Elle ne tenait pas cinq minutes sans l'agresser, injustement certains diraient. Elle se consola en se disant que sur ce sujet, Ron aurait eu droit à la même réponse cinglante. Contrairement à Ron néanmoins, Malefoy se leva du canapé et soupira.

"Je viens avec toi," annonça-t-il dans son dos avant de la suivre. "Merlin sait que j'ai besoin de m'hydrater."

Ca, Hermione ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il puait l'alcool. Elle se laissa donc accompagner en silence, perplexe. Les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit n'était rien de moins que terrifiant. Des ombres de tableaux qui vous fixaient du haut de leur mur de pierre, les courants d'air, les ténèbres et surtout, surtout, le silence… Rien ne bougeait dans les couloirs la nuit et la seule chose qu'elle entendait était le claquement de leur pas sur la pierre froide. La jeune fille resserra sa robe de chambre autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais arpenté seule les couloirs à cette heure. Elle était donc plutôt soulagée de la présence du Serpentard mais des questions demeuraient. Pourquoi choisissait-il de lui tenir compagnie ? Car elle n'était pas naïve, il avait d'autre solution pour s'hydrater bien plus simple. Pire encore, pourquoi le laissait-elle venir ? Et enfin, depuis quand n'était-elle plus aussi mal-à-l'aise en sa présence ? Certes, elle n'avait objectivement rien à craindre de lui mais il n'était néanmoins pas un ami. Pourtant… Elle était bien forcée d'admettre que, depuis la rentrée, elle prenait plus de plaisir à discuter avec lui qu'avec… Non, en fait, le problème était certainement là. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et, de tous ceux qu'elle avait, seuls Ron et Ginny étaient encore là. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de liens avec Ginny et Ron ne lui parlait quasiment plus. C'était certainement pour cela qu'elle se rapprochait, involontairement, de Malefoy. Ils étaient tous les deux irrémédiablement seuls.

Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée dans un silence gêné. Finalement, alors qu'elle atteignait la dernière marche, Hermione n'y tint plus.

"Pourquoi est-ce-que tu dormais sur le canapé ?" demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, les yeux fixés droit devant elle et le son de sa voix, pourtant faible, raisonnant dans le hall d'entrée.

Malefoy arrêta d'avancer et elle s'arrêta à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la marche sans lui avoir répondu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent le tableau de la coupelle de fruit et qu'elle fut persuadée qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse qu'il décida de prendre la parole. Il fixait le tableau sans vraiment le voir et le regarda, fascinée par les ombres qui dansaient dans ses yeux gris.

"Madame Pomfresh refuse de me donner plus de potions de sommeil sans rêve. Elle a peur que je développe une accoutumance."

Hermione grimaça dans la pénombre. Alors pour remplacer la potion, il buvait ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait toujours les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait y laisser plus que sa santé… Cependant, elle garda le silence et il ouvrit le tableau. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui faire la leçon. Et elle avait comme l'impression que toute remarque de sa part serait mal accueillie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Drago ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Pourquoi diable avait-il eu ce besoin d'accompagner Granger pour sa balade nocturne ? Certes, il y avait une part de lui qui l'avait fait juste par esprit de contradiction. Il avait soif et elle l'avait provoqué en annonçant sur ses grands chevaux qu'elle n'était pas une assistée, elle. Mais… Mais était-il vraiment seul à ce point ?

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour d'un table et que les quelques elfes encore debout, tout sourire, leur servaient un chocolat chaud accompagné de quelques gâteaux, la réponse était évidente. Oui. Oui, il était seul à ce point, au point de préférer la compagnie de Granger à la solitude. De plus, s'il était honnête, elle n'était pas vraiment la sang-de-bourbe que son père lui avait appris à haïr. Elle était une véritable miss-je-sais-tout doublée d'un rat de bibliothèque, ça c'était vrai. Mais elle était aussi la seule dans tout ce château qui ne le regardait pas de haut. Alors qu'elle était l'une des rares qui, selon lui, en aurait eu le droit. Certes, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de le remettre en place, mais c'était Granger, elle était ainsi avec tout le monde.

Depuis la rentrée, il avait véritablement pris sur lui pour ne pas exploser sous les moqueries et les regards méprisants des élèves. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ceux qui avaient fui l'Angleterre pendant la guerre et n'étaient revenus qu'avec la paix, pour le juger ? Ils étaient aussi lâches que lui. Et pourtant, ils le jugeaient bel et bien. C'était frustrant de voir cela. Surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Granger, celle qui avait le plus le droit de le haïr, ne le faisait pas. Même les Weasley restaient relativement neutres. Certes, ils le dévisageaient avec colère la plupart du temps mais, tout l'un dans l'autre, leur comportement était resté le même que celui d'avant la guerre.

Drago retint un soupir lassé en se penchant sur sa tasse de chocolat. Il était libre, c'était l'essentiel.

"Tu ne devrais pas boire autant." Murmura Granger, les deux mains autour de sa tasse et les yeux fixés sur la table.

Il sursauta presque de l'entendre parler après si longtemps. Il ne comprit d'abord pas à quoi elle faisait allusion. Avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait trouvé presque dans le coma sur le canapé. Il la dévisagea en silence et retint un rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lèverait pas les yeux vers lui. Elle avait un drôle de comportement, alternant entre timidité et remarques cinglantes. Il la comprenait pourtant. Les discussions normales étaient une nouveauté pour eux. Il leur faudrait du temps pour s'adapter. Du temps et des efforts. Drago n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs, qu'elle soit prête à faire ces efforts-là… Et il lui en était plus reconnaissant qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. C'était probablement pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait une remarque qui lui aurait valu une réponse assassine avant, il encaissait calmement.

"Je ne peux pas dormir, sinon." Admit-il à regret avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat brulant et trop sucré.

Il n'aimait pas se confier. Pourtant, là encore, avec elle, il le faisait. Parce qu'il le lui devait. Il continua de la fixer sans ciller, car il savait qu'à un moment donné, elle craquerait et relèverait la tête vers lui. Il avait besoin de voir ses yeux parce que sans ça, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui passait dans son esprit. Pas qu'il comprenne grand-chose de toute façon mais…

"Il existe des herbes," finit-elle par répondre, le regard enfin levé vers lui, les flammes des bougies en lévitation autour d'eux créant des ombres étranges sur son visage. "Des herbes médicinales qui aident à dormir et à calmer l'anxiété. L'avantage étant qu'elles ne provoquent pas d'addiction."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Pomfrey ne m'a pas parlé de ça."

"C'est de la médecine moldue." Admit Granger, les yeux désormais fixé dans les siens, comme si elle essayait de lire sa réaction à la nouvelle.

Il laissa échapper un rire qui provoqua chez elle un froncement de sourcil. Il comprenait ses doutes, mais elle n'avait plus de raisons de s'inquiéter. Pendant la guerre, il avait vu les idéaux que son père lui avait inculqué poussé à l'extrême par la folie de Voldemort. Il avait vu des moldus mourir après des semaines de tortures. Il avait vu… Non, il avait vu tant de choses si horribles que cela l'avait convaincu que ces idées-là ne pouvaient pas être les bonnes. Pas lorsque le leader des Sangs-Purs, qui prônait la pureté du sang, était un sang-mêlé. Pas lorsque celui qui l'avait vaincu était lui aussi un sang-mêlé. Pas lorsque la sorcière la plus brillante de leur génération et la seule qui lui offrait une chance de rédemption était une née-moldue…

"Malefoy ?" appela-t-elle alors que le doute perçait dans sa voix claire.

"Je ne suis plus… comme ça." Avoua-t-il après une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat. Après avoir étudié les moldus, contraint et forcé par Minerva, il avait toujours peur d'eux. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La bombe atomique comme moyen d'assurer la paix… Ils étaient sérieux ? "Comment s'appellent tes herbes ?"

Il vit son visage se détendre alors qu'elle lui souriait, apparemment ravie. Drago se demanda vaguement si elle était toujours aussi naïve avec tout le monde. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Weasley arrivait à lui mener la vie infernale…

"Oh, c'est un mélange de plusieurs plantes, la valériane et le pavot de Californie majoritairement, qu'il faut faire infuser et boire comme un thé avant d'aller dormir. Je… j'en ai plusieurs sachets avec moi." Ah, donc il n'y avait pas que lui qui souffrait d'insomnie... Pas surprenant. "Je pourrai t'en donner un, si tu veux essayer."

Devant son air ravi, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, un véritable sourire, un de ceux qui n'avait pas étiré ses lèvres depuis longtemps. Il retint un nouveau rire devant son air perplexe et fut tenté de répliquer que oui, lui aussi savait sourire normalement. Il choisit d'être plus diplomate et de ne rien dire cependant.

"Je veux bien, merci."

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur chocolat en silence, un silence confortable pour une fois, l'ouverture du tableau laissa entrer un autre visiteur nocturne. Drago manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il reconnut l'imposant estomac du professeur Slughorn. Il tenta de regagner son souffle, sous les yeux amusés de Granger, alors que le Maitre des Potions, un bonnet de nuit sur la tête, demandait quelques sucreries et un verre de lait aux elfes. Oh, la Gryffondor pouvait rire! Il savait qu'elle ne voyait pas venir la catastrophe. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Trop naïve.

"Ooh !" s'exclama Slughorn tout sourire. "Miss Granger ! Et Monsieur Malfoy." Ce dernier savait pertinemment pourquoi le professeur lui accordait de l'attention, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Granger allait probablement bientôt le comprendre. "Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille, hmm? Vous n'êtes pas couchés ?"

Sans gêne, il s'assit autour de la même table qu'eux. Drago dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lâcher un grognement mécontent.

"Nous…" commença Granger et le Serpentard pouvait voir la boulette arriver. Nous prenions un chocolat chaud, Granger, pria-t-il dans sa tête, dis-lui la vérité. Juste la vérité, ça suffit. On a plus de couvre-feu maintenant, on a le droit d'être là. Allez… "Nous discutions de notre potion, professeur."

Cette fois-ci, le grognement dépité raisonna dans la pièce et Drago se passa une main agressive dans les cheveux sous les yeux surpris des deux autres insomniaques. Pourquoi ?! Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois, réfléchir comme une Serpentard ?! Sans surprise, Drago assista impuissant à la montée d'une lueur complice dans les yeux de Slughorn.

"Ah ? C'est la nouvelle excuse des élèves de nos jours ?" demanda-t-il en riant. "Oh, il est vrai que c'était bien la même chose de mon temps."

Drago fut tenté de se frapper la tête contre la table. Son seul réconfort fut d'être témoin de l'effondrement du sourire de Granger qui laissa la place à des joues rouges tomates et une expression d'horreur totale.

"Non, professeur, ce n'est pas…"

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai à personne." L'interrompit-il tout en se levant. Il attrapa le panier que lui tendait un elfe et leur fit un clin d'œil. "Ce sera notre petit secret."

"Mais ! Mais." Tenta Granger alors que Slughorn disparaissait déjà dans l'entrebâillement.

"Ne veillez pas trop tard !" lança-t-il avant de sortir. "Et pas de folie dans les murs de l'école!"

Lorsque la vieille commère disparut enfin, Drago attrapa un biscuit sec et mordit dedans, un sourcil arqué en direction de Granger. Cette dernière se laissa tomber contre la table, front sur le bois et les mains dans le nid qui lui servait de cheveux.

"C'est une catastrophe." Marmonna-t-elle alors que Drago continuait de manger. Il avait su ce qui allait se passer à la seconde où elle s'était assise à côté de lui en potion. Depuis, il s'était résigné. En grande partie parce que, de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas penser pire de lui.

"Bah, ça lui passera." Tenta-t-il de raisonner la jeune fille. Elle se releva d'un bond et le fusilla du regard.

"Oui, ça lui passera lorsqu'il l'aura dit à tout le monde !" Elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur sa chaise, la tête dans les mains. "Ron va m'en faire toute une histoire…"

Drago fronça les sourcils. Voilà bien un sujet qui l'avait rendu bizarrement curieux depuis la rentrée. Granger était censé être en couple avec la belette, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait pensé, révulsé à l'idée de devoir supporter les tourtereaux dans sa salle commune, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé depuis son arrivée. Il se retint de poser des questions et ce sujet et garda le silence.

"Tout le monde va en faire tout une histoire…" continua-t-elle de gémir d'une voix suraigüe.

Drago soupira et se leva.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ferai en sorte que personne ne puisse croire que la princesse Gryffondor sort avec le vilain Mangemort."

Sur ce, il commença de quitter la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ne veuille pas de scandale qui salirait sa réputation mais, malgré cela, et malgré lui-même, il était contrarié.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je…"

Le portrait se referma avant qu'il ne puisse entendre la suite.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit avant de finalement réussir à trouver la force de se lever. Elle ne voulait absolument pas affronter la journée à venir. Elle ne doutait pas que Slughorn allait raconter sa petite histoire inventée à tout le corps enseignant dès aujourd'hui et c'était précisément pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle refusait d'être témoin impuissante de l'imbécilité du Maitre des Potions ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prit tout son temps dans la salle de bain, prit encore plus de temps à peigner ses cheveux et à choisir ses vêtements, pour au final avoir la même apparence que d'habitude. Néanmoins, elle atteignit son but. Elle ne fut prête que bien après l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Tant pis, elle mangerait mieux à midi.

Cependant, malgré la petite satisfaction que lui avait fourni le fait d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour sauter le petit-déjeuner, sa joie ne dura pas longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bas des marches et pose un pied dans la salle commune, en réalité. Là, elle trouva Ron, les joues rouges et les bras croisés, et Ginny, à ses côtés, qui dévisageait Hermione avec curiosité. Les deux Weasleys l'attendaient de pieds ferme semblait-il.

"Ginny ?" demanda Hermione, curieuse avant tout de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans le dortoir des redoublants. Habituellement, Ron ou Hermione allaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors plutôt que l'inverse. L'interpellée s'avança lorsque son frère la poussa légèrement en avant par le bras. La benjamine se dégagea sans douceur et fusilla son frère du regard avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers Hermione. Ron gardait sa mine renfrogné. Plus renfrogné que d'habitude, constata Hermione. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Après un énième soupir, Ginny se lança.

"Ron m'a dit de te dire que Fay lui a dit que Jimmy lui a dit que Nigel lui a dit que-"

"Très mature, Ronald." Coupa Hermione, acide, avant de passer devant la fratrie pour se laisser tomber dans l'un des canapés autour de la cheminée. Sur l'autre, Anthony Goldstein, en pleine lecture, leva un regard amusé vers elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoique ce soit, il replongea dans son livre. Malheureusement, après un débat houleux murmuré entre les deux Weasley, Ginny revint à l'assaut.

"Bon, on ne sait pas exactement qui mais il y a une rumeur qui court depuis ce matin."

Hermione se figea. Slughorn n'avait pas osé… pas aux élèves, si ? Ginny, toujours très direct, merci Merlin, expliqua rapidement.

"Il se dit qu'un préfet vous a vu, toi et…" Elle lança un regard aux alentours, "Malefoy. Hier soir, pendant sa ronde. Et que vous étiez… hum, très proche, disons."

Hermione resta immobile, bouche bée. Elle savait que le téléphone arabe était monnaie courante à Poudlard mais tout de même ! Ils étaient allés à la cuisine, en marchant côte à côte, et pas si rapprochés que ça.

"Proche à quel point ?" demanda la jeune fille, méfiante et craignant la réponse. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le sourire moqueur d'Anthony. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle tandis que Ron s'asseyait sur le dernier fauteuil de libre, en face d'elle, toujours silencieux. Il était évident dans leur attitude que Ginny n'en croyait rien. Ron… Ron était égal à lui-même.

"Ca dépend de la personne à qui tu le demande." Avoua Ginny dans une grimace. Hermione soupira, laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, prête à tout entendre.

"La pire ?"

Le silence lui répondit.

"Ginny," supplia-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se disait. Ce fut finalement Anthony, ses yeux bleus brillant d'amusement sous ses mèches brunes qui lui répondit.

"Certains racontent que le préfet vous a vu dans un coin sombre en train de vous embrasser et avec quelques vêtements en moins."

Hermione releva la tête d'un coup brusque, probablement le teint pâle et des frissons courant le long de son échine. Quoi ?! Mais comment … ?! Le Poufsouffle éclata de rire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tout ceux qui ont autre chose qu'un petit pois à la place du cerveau savent bien que ce n'est qu'une rumeur."

Ce qui voulait dire qu'une bonne partie du château y croyait encore… Forcément, une relation scandaleuse entre eux deux était le genre d'histoire typique qu'adorer les commères… Hermione laissa à nouveau sa tête disparaître dans ses mains dans un gémissement pitoyable.

"Où est Malefoy ?" finit-elle par demander à personne en particulier, bien qu'Anthony soit le seul qui ait une chance de le savoir.

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?" coupa la voix glaciale de Ron. Hermione releva la tête, doucement, histoire de lui laisser une chance de changer de ton avant qu'elle ne réponde. Anthony prétexta des devoirs pour disparaître. La jeune fille l'entendit à peine, trop concentrée qu'elle était sur Ron. Elle lui laissait cinq secondes. Cinq.

"Ron !" intervint Ginny, exaspérée.

"Quoi ?!" répliqua ce dernier sans honte. " Tu dois admettre qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions. D'abord, elle le sauve de prison alors qu'il méritait largement d'y rester. Ensuite, elle lui parle comme si de rien n'était dans les couloirs. Elle forme une équipe avec lui en potion. Elle nous assure qu'il ne lui fera rien sans vouloir préciser pourquoi. Et maintenant ça. Sans explication, c'est louche !"

Ginny allait répondre lorsqu'Hermione se leva et croisa les bras. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix tressaillait d'une colère blanche.

"Si je ne m'explique pas, Ronald, c'est parce que je suis, j'étais" se corrigea-t-elle avec une amertume non-dissimulée, "persuadée que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Comme l'a dit Anthony, ceux qui me connaissent savent tout de suite que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne ferai jamais ce genre de chose. Avec n'importe qui, d'ailleurs !" Tous ses amis savait qu'elle était une fervente défenseure du principe de la vie privée qui reste privée ! Si elle devait embrasser Malefoy - et déjà rien que cela, c'était de la science-fiction - elle ne ferait certainement pas au beau milieu d'un couloir !

"Ca, je suis témoin." Maugréa son ami qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Le mufle. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Ron avec sa colère actuelle et sa jalousie chronique lui pose des questions. Elle n'aurait pas en revanche pensé qu'il l'accuserait de but en blanc. Sans compter cette dernière petite attaque, souvenir de ses nombreux refus d'aller plus loin avec lui, plus basse qu'elle ne l'en aurait cru capable.

Sans un mot de plus, trop choquée et trop blessée par sa méchanceté gratuite, Hermione fit volte-face et monta les marches qui menaient au dortoir quatre à quatre. Elle croisa Malefoy qui sortait de sa chambre, une main dans ses mèches décoiffés, le regard hagard et toujours en robe de chambre, qui la regarda passer.

"Grang-"

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, le son couvert par le claquement furieux de sa porte de chambre. Sans réfléchir, l'esprit embrumé par le chagrin et les yeux brillants de larmes, elle se jeta sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans les oreillers rouges. Elle serra les dents, serra les poings, dans l'espoir de contenir ses pleurs. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il lui faire ce genre de remarques ?! Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de temps, d'avoir confiance en la personne avec qui elle le ferait et en elle-même avant de pouvoir "sauter le pas". Il était son ami, il était celui qui avait décidé de rompre leur relation amoureuse naissante. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme ça.

Elle resta ainsi, immobile, tous les muscles de son corps douloureusement contractés, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Même lorsque des coups frappés doucement contre sa porte retentirent, elle ne bougea pas.

"Hermione ?" appela Ron, sa voix atténuée par le bois.

Elle reconnut néanmoins ce ton et elle savait ce qui allait venir après. Elle serra les dents un peu plus fort pour retenir un gémissement pitoyable.

"Hermione, ouvre-moi."

Il pouvait toujours courir ! Elle était certes malheureuse, blessée et elle se sentait si seule qu'elle tuerait pour avoir des bras chauds autour d'elle en ce moment mais… Mais pas les siens. Pas maintenant. Il l'avait trop fait souffrir en quelques phrases, trop peu de temps auparavant, pour qu'elle puisse trouver du réconfort en sa personne. Honnêtement, elle avait plus envie de le frapper qu'autre chose. Elle adopta donc un comportement bien connu des femmes blessés et furieuses dans le monde : le silence.

"Hermione, je suis désolé. J'étais furieux et surtout, j'étais jaloux, je ne pensais pas un mot de tout ça. Je… Je t'aime. Tu le sais, ça, hein ?"

Va te faire voir ! Avait-elle envie du lui crier. Comment osait-il lui dire cela ? Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ces dernières semaines ? Elle avait réussi à faire abstraction de son comportement depuis la libération de Malefoy, du fait qu'elle s'était faite plaquer – quand même ! – pour se mettre à sa place, lui laisser du temps, de l'espace pour bouder comme il le faisait d'habitude, et qu'ensuite, ils puissent se réconcilier. Pourtant, ce matin, il avait dépassé la limite. Elle ne pouvait pas le pardonner, pas tout de suite, pas lorsque ses mots d'amour lui donner envie de laisser échapper un rire amer. Elle savait que ses excuses n'étaient que le résultat d'une intervention de Ginny. Elles n'avaient donc aucune valeur à ses yeux.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle entendit sa tête heurter le bois, légèrement avant d'entendre ses pas se rétracter. Bon débarras ! Oui, bon débarras… Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle si mal au cœur ? Pourquoi souhaitait-elle, irrationnellement, qu'il reste plus longtemps, des heures s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède ? Quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait voulu qu'il disparaisse de devant sa porte, alors pourquoi, lorsqu'il le faisait, se sentait-elle si déçue ?

Elle resta ainsi, immobile, pendant ce qui lui sembla une petite éternité, des larmes brûlantes imbibant son oreiller et un gémissement douloureux coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Un nouveau coup raisonna contre sa porte.

Elle releva la tête d'un coup sec et sans réfléchir, courut pour aller ouvrir.

* * *

 **A/N :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai bien conscience que dans l'ensemble, on voit beaucoup Ron. Et pas sous son meilleur jour. Je ne suis pas une fan du personnage mais je fais de mon mieux pour le garder dans son personnage et ces passages sont nécessaires pour que Hermione puisse, de façon réaliste, passer de Ron à Drago, disons.

 **Badword** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review pleine de compliments, ça me touche toujours beaucoup de savoir que les lecteurs apprécient l'histoire mais aussi le style d'écriture. Ensuite, pour te répondre, les réponses aux reviews se font soit par message privé soit, et bien, comme ici, sur le chapitre suivant. (Je ne réponds jamais en MP, je préfère le faire sur les A/N). N'hésite pas si tu as des questions, je réponds toujours avec plaisir.

Merci aussi à **MissHely** pour sa review pleine de gentillesse !

A la prochain !

N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, je suis toujours ravie de parler, grande bavarde que je suis !

 **PS :** J'ai écrit une one-shot sur la jeunesse de Narcissa, si ça vous intéresse.


End file.
